YuGiOh Meet Copyright Stores, Shows and Junk!
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: GASP! Yami gets put in...JAIL! It cant be soooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O.o!
1. Change you stupid light CHANGE!

YuGiOh Meets Copyright Stores, Shows and Junk!  
  
KK: Hio peoples! That's right, another story idea from KK!  
  
Random Person: Oh great, _another_ poorly spelt story...  
  
KK: T__T *Blasts person with light saver* I have Word Perfect now!  
  
Random Person: X___X  
  
KK: ^__^ Anyhoo, this story is about the YGO cast going to Sears, Zellers, and stuff like that, and of course cool _reality_ shows, like TLC shows... O_o  
  
Disclaimer: KK _doesn't_ own YuGiOh, Zellers, Sears, and anything else you've seen on Tv or have been to.  
  
KK: But I own this NEW computer I _JUST_ got! And it's MINE! HAHAHA! And I own the Word Perfect, well, I only own the one in _my_ computer! O_O  
  
Japanese names if you _PLEASE_!  
  
~~*******************~~  
  
*Scene PROUDLY begins in Penticton, don't know where it is? Go look it up.*  
  
Scene: *Is cool and proud* w00t! :D  
  
Traffic: *Is busy*  
  
YGO cast: *Is leaving bus station *  
  
Bus Station: Fine then, LEAVE! No one wants you here anyway! Nobody cares! God I'm lonely...  
  
Yami: *Checks map* Hey...this isn't Kansas...  
  
Yugi: *Sweat drop* You're reading it upside down...  
  
Yami: O_O!! *Turns it right side up* Ah...It makes so much sense now...  
  
Bakura: *sigh* I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted the stupid pharaoh with the map...  
  
Yami: I'm not...STUPID! WWWAAAAHHHHH!!! *sob*  
  
Malik: Oh, great. _Now_ look what you've done...  
  
Bakura: Oh, don't worry, he'll stop sooner or later...  
  
******* Hour later **********  
  
Yami: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
All but Yami: O______O  
  
Yami: *Is out of air* GASP!! @___@  
  
Malik: _THANK_ you! Any longer and I would have ripped off his face.  
  
Yami: (((O__O)))  
  
******** Where Honda Is ********  
  
Honda: *Is still at the bus station*  
  
Bus: Why are you still here...?  
  
Honda: O__O!! Dude, it talked! Was _else_ can you do???  
  
Bus: Well-  
  
Honda: Can you sing, can you eat, can you sleep, _do_ you sleep I mean. Can you correct my grammer, can you?? Huh huh huh!?!? Can you? Can you? CAN YOU?!?!?!?!?  
  
Bus: Make it STOP!!! *Blasts Honda into bits*  
  
Honda: x___X  
  
******** Back where everyone else is********  
  
Ryou: I'm cold and hungry...O_O  
  
Bakura: *Sigh* We've only been here _3_ minutes!!  
  
Ryou: Really? Oh, ok...but I'm so cold and hungry...  
  
Anzu: EAT FRIENDSHIP!!!  
  
All but Anzu: (((O__O)))  
  
Anzu: *Singing* Friendship is the most wonderful thing, in the world...  
  
Yami: EVIL! *Stuffs Anzu with friendship*  
  
Anzu: *Is stuffed* X__X  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Ryou: So cold, and hungry...  
  
Jou: *points* LOOK! A Burger King***!  
  
Yami: Home of the...WHOPPER!  
  
All: *Blink, Stare*  
  
Yami: Well, it is...  
  
****** 5 minutes later ******  
  
YGO cast: *Are at a cross walk, you know, the ones you need to press a button to go across, but then it makes this evil noise like "Bee boop! BEE BOOP!" For the blind people...Ok, I'll shut up now...*  
  
Jou: Food is..._THIS_ A WAY! *points*  
  
Ryou: YAY! Cause I'm so hungry and cold...*shivers* (*cough* Sissy *cough* @__@)  
  
Jou: Foooddd...*runs into traffic without pressing that stupid button thing*  
  
Car: *Nearly slams in Jou*  
  
Jou: (((O____O))) *Runs back to sidewalk*  
  
Bakura: Great, _now_ how are we going to get to Burger King?  
  
Anzu: Don't worry! FRIENDSHIP will stop the cars! *Runs into highway*  
  
Car: O_O *slams on breaks* SSCCCRRREEEECCCHHH!!  
  
Anzu: Stop, in the name of...FRIENDSHIP!  
  
Car: Friendship??? T__T Oh, it's _you_... *runs Anzu over*  
  
Anzu: X___X  
  
Yami: Must....get...to...BURGER KING!!*points at light* CHANGE DAMN YOU, CHANGE!  
  
Light: Make me...T__T  
  
Yami: Alright then, *throws rock at light* HIIIIIIYA!  
  
Light: @___@  
  
Police person: *Spots Yami vandalizing* YOU THERE! COME WITH ME!  
  
Bakura: T__T NEVA!! *hides in bushes*  
  
Ryou: He was talking to Yami...  
  
Bakura: O__O! Yami?! When in hell has HE broken the law???  
  
Malik: Well, for one thing, he vandalized a traffic light just now.  
  
Bakura: Vandalized a _TRAFFIC LIGHT_??? What the HELL?????  
  
Police Man: *Puts handcuffs on Yami* And for the rest of you, I'll need to take you in also.  
  
Bakura:*Still in bushes* Cause we...BROKE THE LAW??  
  
Police Man: No, just for questioning.  
  
Bakura: Cause we did something wrong??  
  
Police Man: *Sweat drop* Ya, because you did something wrong,  
  
Bakura: ^___^ YAY!  
  
Ryou: *Sigh* U.U  
  
******** At The Police Office Thing********  
  
Police Man: Now, you're friend is going to jail for a long time, and some psychologic help...  
  
Yugi: Why psychologic?  
  
******************** Flash Back ********************  
  
Police Man: And why did you throw things at the light?  
  
Yami: Well, it taunted me.  
  
Police Man: O___O Right...  
  
Yami: It's true.  
  
Police Man: Tell me, has anything ELSE taunted or laughed at you lately?  
  
Yami: Oh sure, mailboxes, Dueling cards. THOSE THINGS SWEAR AT ME MAN!! SO MANY CARDS... *Huddles up in corner* So many...  
  
Police Man: (((O___O))) *Slowly backs away*  
  
**************** End Of Disturbing Flash Back *************  
  
Yugi: How much will it cost to bail him out?  
  
Police Man: One dollar and 67 cents.  
  
Yugi: O__O WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!!!  
  
Ryou: Who do you think we are, TV STARS??!?!  
  
Police Man: O_o No...But I think you could afford it if you just-  
  
Bakura: T__T Are you _deaf_??? We _CAN'T_ AFFORD IT!  
  
Yugi: Well, we COULD if we-  
  
Malik: Look, Yugi. Get over it, you're not going to see Yami for a LONG time.  
  
Yugi: (((O___O)))  
  
Ryou: Come on guys, I'm sure if we put our money together we could-  
  
Bakura & Malik: T____T *elbow Ryou in the side*  
  
Ryou: O__O!! Ow... Don't worry Yugi, I'm _sure_ Were ever Yami is, he's fine.  
  
******** Where Yami Is ********  
  
Yami: *Is in a jail cell* This isn't so tough, I can handle this.  
  
Cat: *Is in with him*  
  
Yami: *Is scared of cats (Which is kinda stupid because cat's where very well liked when Yami was pharaoh...O_O)* T__T Get away! Eeeeeevviill kitty!!!  
  
Cat: O__O Meow?  
  
Yami: AAAHHHHHHH!! LET ME OUT! I'M INNOCENT!! INNOCENT I TELLS YA! *bangs on bars*  
  
************************************************  
  
The end of the first chapter. Yay! This only took me what, an hour to write? Maybe. Anyhoo...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, cause I don't have a lot of ideas right now! *Victory pose* Dude, pity me, I'm sick! T__T  
  
*** I don't own Burger King either and I don't want to, so ha ha to you. Such icky breakfasts there... 0_0 


	2. SANE Evil

KK: Chapter 2.....O.O OHMYGOD!  
  
Rock: No one cares...-______-;;  
  
KK: T__T How do you keep appearing in my stories?  
  
Rock: The rocks are all around you....THERE'S NO ESCAPE! O_O  
  
KK: *Picks up rock and throws it into the lake*  
  
Rock: I'LL BE BAAAAaaaccckkk.... *Sinks in lake*  
  
KK: Anyhoo... We left off where Yami was in jail and it'll cost One dollar and 67 cents to get him out... HOW EVER WILL THEY GET THE MONEY???  
  
Ryou: You have that much money in your POCKET! T_T  
  
KK: I know...O_O How EVER will they get the money...?  
  
Ryou: You could just GIVE us the money.  
  
KK: Um... I don't think so.  
  
Ryou: Awww... come on...  
  
KK: Hm....-no.  
  
Ryou: I'LL KILL YOUR DOG!  
  
KK: I don't HAVE a dog...O_O  
  
Ryou: Oh...um...well...ya...-__-;  
  
~~*~~*****************************************************~~*~~  
  
All but Yami: *Walk out of Police Station*  
  
Ryou: NOW what?  
  
Yugi: We have to get him about of there O_O  
  
Bakura: Why? Cause you miss him...? Awww.... (For all you baka peoples, that was sarcastic)  
  
Yugi: T___T  
  
Malik: How are we going to get across that high way to Burger King...? Yugi: HOW COULD YOU THINK OF FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS? O__O  
  
Ryou: Well, we DO have to think. We need brain food.  
  
Malik: Ya, *nod* for our BRAIN!  
  
Yugi: I got it -__-;;  
  
Bakura: So it's settled. We go to....Burger King...  
  
Yugi: I still don't see how you can put food in front of Yami...  
  
Bakura: Look, you know how I can? Like that! O_O *Snaps fingers* Do you know why..? Because I HATE him...He's a idiot that thinks he's better than everyone else. He thinks he ALL HIGH and MIGHTY but he's not, he's only a little baby that-  
  
Aneko: O_O! THAT'S NOT TTTTTRRRUUUUEE! T____T *Comes out of nowhere and attacks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *Is attacked* O___O GET HER OFF OF ME! GET-HER-OFF GET-HER-OFF!  
  
Aneko: DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Bakura: *Is out cold* @___@  
  
Aneko: There, I think my work is done...  
  
All But Bakura: ((((O____O))))  
  
Aneko: *Skips off* La, la la, la la...  
  
Yugi: O__o Right...  
  
Malik: So...let's go get food first!  
  
Aneko: *Glares from a distance* T__T  
  
Malik: (((O__O))) I mean, let's get YAMI first.  
  
Aneko: ^__^ *Skips off until out of sight*  
  
Malik: Heh heh... Sucker... *Pushes button to cross the road*  
  
Bakura: *Comes to* Ow...my head...@.@  
  
Light: *Changes*  
  
All: *Cross*  
  
Malik: Now, OFF TO BURGER KING!  
  
All: *Get to Burger King*  
  
Malik: Now off to....THE CHILDREN SLIDES! EEEEHEHEHEHHE! ^__^ *runs off to the slides*  
  
Ryou: ^___^ *Runs off to slides also*  
  
Yugi & Bakura: *Sigh*  
  
Yugi: *Goes up to the cash register* I'd like a Large Fries...Please...  
  
Person At Cash Register: *Looks around* Hm, no ones there...  
  
Yugi: *Is REALLY short, so the person doesn't see him* Hello...? I'd like a LARGE FRIES PLEASE!  
  
Person: Hey, Lucy? I think a ghost is trying to talk to me...  
  
Yugi: I'm not a GHOST! T_T  
  
Person: Then why can't I see you?  
  
Yugi: I'm short...*Sniffle*  
  
Person: *Looks down* GASP! A LITTLE ANGEL! ^^  
  
Yugi: ((O__O))  
  
Person: I KNEW someone would come and heal my grandma! ^__^  
  
Bakura: -___-;;; Just give him the damn fries...  
  
Person: Fine...*Hands Yugi Fries* BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO HEAL MY GRANDMA! O_O  
  
Yugi: O___o Um...er...*Inches away*  
  
Bakura: -__-;; I'd just like a giant helping of SANE please...  
  
Person: Sure, one SANE right away!  
  
Bakura: It was just a figure of speech...O_O  
  
Person: SANE! Sandwiches and Aardvark Nuggets Equally! ^^  
  
Bakura: (((O__O))) Yyyaaa...  
  
Person: So, would you like a SANE meal?  
  
Bakura: Ok....O_O  
  
Person: That'll be...100 dollars.  
  
Bakura: O_____O 100 DOLLARS?!  
  
Person: Aardvark meat is very rare this season...  
  
Bakura: T__T Fine. *hands person money* But I better not be getting some silly children's toy with it.  
  
Person: Way ahead of you... *Puts toy in and hands it to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *Looks inside* T____T YOU GAVE ME A FREAKIN TOY!  
  
Person: ((O__O)) *runs away*  
  
Bakura: T__T *Walks away*  
  
Ryou: Wait... Did you just give that person 100 dollars? O__O  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Ryou: WE COULD HAVE BAILED YAMI OUT!  
  
Bakura: I know.  
  
Ryou: WHY DIDN'T WE?!  
  
Bakura: The clouds spoke to me.  
  
Ryou: O__o  
  
Bakura: They said, "GIVE HER THE MONEY, OF FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE"! And I don't like peace. I like PIE! O_O  
  
Malik: *Pops out of nowhere* PIE! O__O MIIINNNNEEEE! *Grabs kids meal...thing*  
  
Bakura: O_O T___T THAT'S MY SANE! *Runs after him*  
  
Yugi & Ryou: -__-;;;;; *Walks after them*  
  
All: *Run back to jail.. Thing*  
  
Bakura: How did we get back HERE? O_o  
  
Bill Nye: *Pops out of nowhere* With the power of...SCIENCE! ^^  
  
Bakura: O_O T__T Shut up... *hits Bill*  
  
Bill: X___x *Disappears*  
  
Yugi: Now we can get Yami OUT of jail! ^__^  
  
Malik: Wouldn't it be easier just to put him IN to jail?  
  
Ryou: He already IS in jail...  
  
Malik: Oh...DAMN! O_O  
  
Yugi: Lets go fine YAMI! ^__^ *walks into Jail*  
  
************ Where Yami is ************  
  
Yami: *Is huddled in corner* Get away from me you...YOU CAT! O_O  
  
Cat: Dude, you've been saying that for HOURS! Just SHUT UP! T__T  
  
Yami: It can...TALK! O.O I have an idea...  
  
Cat: Are you gonna use me as a distraction to get away and-  
  
Yami: *Picks up cat*  
  
Cat: HEY! What the HELL are you doing?!?! O_O  
  
Yami: Hm... *Bashes cat against wall* BREAK! BRRREEEAAAKKK! O___O  
  
Cat: X_____x  
  
Wall: *Breaks*  
  
Yami: WHOO HOOOOOO! I'm FRRREEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs out of jail*  
  
Cat: *Lays on ground* ... X__x  
  
Yami: *Turns corner*  
  
Yugi & Peoples: *Get out of police station*  
  
Yugi: How the HELL are we gonna get him out NOW? O_O  
  
Bakura: We can always LEAVE him there!  
  
Yugi: T_T  
  
Bakura: WHAT? Fine, NOBODY AGREE WITH BAKURA! Every idea BAKURA comes up with is BBBAAADDD!  
  
All: *Turns corner*  
  
Yami: *Runs into Yugi*  
  
Yugi: O_O! *Is run over in SLLLOOOWWW MMMOOOTTTIIIOOONNN* nnooOOOOOOO! *Falls to ground* X__x  
  
Yami: ((O__O)) Uh-oh.. I think I KILLED HIM!  
  
Malik: *Stare, blink* WHOO HOOO! *Shakes Yami's hand* THANK YOU! Your selfless actions WILL be rewarded! ^^  
  
Ryou: Um.. I don't think he's DEAD..  
  
Bakura: T_T Don't ruin the magic!  
  
Yugi: *Twitch* @__@  
  
Ryou: SEE? HE'S ALIVE! O_O  
  
Malik & Bakura: Awww... T.T  
  
Ryou: We have to get him to the doctors....  
  
Yami: Ok, I'll carry him there! ^_^ *Puts Yugi in grocery bag*  
  
Ryou: O__O Why are you putting him in THERE?  
  
Yami: He's small enough... O_O  
  
Ryou: Point taken!  
  
Bakura: *Sigh* FINE! Let's take him to the doctor... but in order to do that *I* get to pick the doctor!  
  
Ryou: Right... and what makes you think we are going to let YOU pick the doctor??  
  
Bakura: T__T *Takes grocery bag*  
  
Yami: ((O__O)) My YAMS! I mean.. YUGI!  
  
Ryou: Ok, OK! O_O  
  
Bakura: *Hands back grocery bag*  
  
Malik: Who are we going to? O_O *eats SANE*  
  
Bakura: *Points to doctor... place* Off to torture-I mean, help! Of to help for Yugi! ^^  
  
~~*~~******************************************************~~*~~  
  
KK: Hm... Where SHOULD we take Yugi? O_O  
  
Yugi: To the children's hospital?  
  
KK: Hm, maybe... not.  
  
Yugi: ((O__O)) Then where are you taking me..?  
  
KK: I really don't know! Where SHOULD we put the little...person?  
  
R & R! Don't a make a me a kill you with my a talkin' singin' a french a fry! O_O 


End file.
